Lost Arrow
by thankgyu
Summary: Wonwoo tidak salah, dia yakin itu. Tapi keadaan memaksanya untuk sadar bahwa rasa cintanya melesat pada orang yang salah. [Boys Love - Meanie]
1. chapter 1

— **LOST ARROW—**

 **Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo**

•••

Menunggu adalah hal yang paling Wonwoo benci di dunia ini. Ia akan menjadi bosan dalam sekejap meski ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukannya selagi menunggu. Sekarang ia merasakannya—pantatnya seakan mendidih di atas bangku, sementara tidak satu pun aktivitas bisa dilakukan.

Berulang kali uap tipis mengepul di depan mulutnya yang mulai terasa kaku. Suhu yang menurun juga menjadi penyebab rona merah muncul di kedua pipi putih itu. Dalam hati Wonwoo terus merapal umpatan kepada seseorang yang bermain di depan sana, yang bahkan tidak punya sedetik pun waktu untuk sekadar menoleh. Andai saja Jun bukan anak dari bibinya, ia pasti akan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Tapi tidak. Bukan itu yang menjadi sumber atensinya, melainkan seseorang yang kini tengah duduk di ujung bangku yang sama. Wonwoo sangat mengenal pemuda itu, seorang kakak tingkat yang terkenal jenius dan namanya melejit berkat kemampuan verbal yang dikuasai dengan baik.

Sebagai junior, Wonwoo merasa segan untuk menegur. Ia hanya takut tidak bisa mengangkat topik lain hingga berujung pada keheningan yang melambung di antara keduanya. Namun satu yang pasti, ada sebuah rasa kagum yang muncul dalam benaknya. Wonwoo sampai tidak bisa mengukur sedalam apa kakak tingkatnya itu membuat irisnya terpukau.

Dalam beberapa kesempatan ia sering mencuri pandang. Bukan hanya memiliki kemampuan akademis yang mumpuni, kakak tingkat bernama lengkap Hong Jisoo itu juga mempunyai visual yang sama sekali tak terbantahkan.

"Wonwoo!"

Sepersekian sekon Wonwoo tersadar dan menemukan Jun melambai dari kejauhan. Ia pun lekas berdiri dan menghampiri.

"Tolong ambilkan ranselku di ruang ganti. Kau tahu kan dimana letaknya?"

 _Hell_ , Moon Junhwi.

Tidak salah memang jika Wonwoo sering mengumpatimu.

"Aku menunggu selama satu jam yang lalu hanya untuk menjadi pesuruhmu?" Wonwoo memandangnya skeptis. Sekarang ia serius ingin meninju wajah sok tampan itu.

Jun mulai membujuknya, "Ayolah, kau kan sepupuku yang paling tampan dan manis dan penyabar dan paling rajin."

Itu hanya bualan semata. Wonwoo sudah paham tabiat manusia satu itu. Jun baik kalau ada maunya saja.

"Berjanji padaku untuk membelikan novel Haruki Murakami yang baru dirilis kemarin." Wonwoo mengulurkan kelingkingnya, meminta Jun untuk membuat sebuah _pinky promise_.

"Astaga, Jeon," Jun mendengus kesal. "Kaupikir sebanyak apa uang jajanku hari ini? Lagipula aku hanya memintamu untuk mengambilnya di ruang ganti yang tidak sampai seratus langkah dari sini, bukan di Jepang sana. Astaga,"

Wonwoo tetap kukuh, "Tapi kau meminta bantuanku, dan aku tidak akan baik kepadamu hari ini. Jadi berikan aku buku itu sebagai jaminan."

Jun menatapnya tak percaya. Wonwoo memang baik, tapi mulai sekarang ia akan memegang prinsip jangan nilai seseorang hanya dari sampulnya. Karena sejatinya Wonwoo adalah seorang pemeras yang cerdik.

"Aku akan menawarkan kencan dengan Hong Jisoo jika kau bersedia mengambilkan ranselku."

Penawaran telak tersebut sukses membuat Wonwoo bungkam. Jun tersenyum lebar, merasa telah menang dari rengekan Wonwoo.

Pemuda itu pun menambahkan, "Atau dengan Kim Mingyu—Ace tim kami. Kau tahu dia banyak penggemar—berkencan dengannya menjadikanmu selangkah lebih unggul dari para gadis."

Jun memang pandai memonopoli Wonwoo. Ia takkan lupa dengan apa-apa saja yang Wonwoo favoritkan. Termasuk dua orang tadi—Jun tidak akan menyangkal soal Wonwoo yang mengagumi orang-orang tampan dan jenius.

"Kau pikir aku tertarik? Menjadi perantara Soonyoung saja kau tak becus. Mau menjodoh-jodohkanku? Silakan mengaca terlebih dahulu, Tuan Moon Junhwi." timpal Wonwoo sarkastik sambil berlalu. Ia bahkan membiarkan namanya menggema di lapangan indoor tanpa berniat kembali.

Tepat ketika Wonwoo melewati ambang pintu, seseorang hampir menabraknya karena berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Membuatnya terkesiap, namun setelah itu ia bisa bernapas lega. Orang tadi adalah Dongjin, adik kelas yang tidak sopannya melewati Wonwoo tanpa meminta maaf seolah ia tak bersalah.

"MINGYU _HYUNG_ CEDERA!"

•

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo hanya bisa menunggu. Jun seolah memegang seluruh kendali. Kunci mobil ada padanya dan Wonwoo tidak dibiarkan mengendarai—lebih kepada menghancurkan—mobil merah kesayangannya itu. Sialnya lagi, sang ibu yang tinggal di ujung Korea pun tidak mengizinkan Wonwoo pulang sendirian karena takut terjadi sesuatu, menghiraukan kenyataan bahwa Wonwoo adalah seorang anak laki-laki.

"Woo, tidak mau masuk?" Jun mengerling. Sengaja menggoda Wonwoo yang entah mengapa tampak lebih sensitif dari biasanya.

Tapi Wonwoo tidak ingin ambil pusing. "Tidak. Kau masih lama? Aku rasanya hampir mati menunggumu tiga jam penuh." keluhnya.

"Sebentar lagi. Kau tahu kan, Kim Mingyu itu kebanggaan—,"

Wonwoo segera menyela dengan kesal, "Aku tahu. Tidak perlu kau pertegas lagi!" Jun pasti ingin menggodanya lagi sampai ia melihat wajah Wonwoo yang memerah padam.

Wonwoo adalah pemuda yang tertutup. Tidak banyak orang yang mengenalnya, kecuali fakta bahwa ia merupakan sepupu Jun. Terlebih, Wonwoo amat sensitif dengan kisah asmaranya. Pola pikirnya cenderung mengarah pada hal-hal logis yang membuatnya memiliki perspektif lain dari arti cinta yang sebenarnya. Oleh karenanya, Jun sedikit khawatir dengan perkembangan sosial pemuda itu.

"Hei, Junhwi."

Hong Jisoo tampak menghampiri mereka berdua dengan senyuman khasnya. Meski yang disapa hanya Jun, Wonwoo masih memiliki etika untuk membungkuk sopan pada kakak tingkatnya.

"Hei, _hyung_ ," Jun menunjukkan telapak tangannya. "Aku ada urusan sebentar, apa _hyung_ bisa menjaganya? Dia bisa hilang dalam hitungan detik saat aku tak ada."

Wonwoo terperangah dengan ucapan tersebut. Jelas-jelas Jun menunjuknya barusan—menandakan bahwa pemuda gila itu membicarakannya. Wonwoo bukanlah jin yang bisa timbul tenggelam di antara corong teko yang sempit.

"Oh, ini sepupumu?" Jisoo mulai menghitung eksistensi Wonwoo. "Aku Hong Jisoo."

"E-eh? I-ya _sunbae_ —Jeon Wonwoo." Kalimat yang keluar malah terdengar sangat kacau.

Jun terkikik geli. "Dia mengenalmu _hyung_. Aku titip dia sebentar ya!" Tanpa perlu persetujuan, Jun langsung beranjak. Meninggalkan Wonwoo dalam kecanggungan yang memenuhi seluruh tubuh—ia sama sekali tidak pandai memulai pembicaraan.

"Panggil aku _hyung_ , seperti Jun."

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan, "I-iya, _hyung_."

"Kau tidak masuk? Di sini cukup dingin. Nanti kau bisa membeku."

Jika tadinya Wonwoo menolak, kali ini ia tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti arahan Jisoo. Jalannya amat lambat—tampak sekali keraguan pada setiap langkah kakinya. Wonwoo hanya tidak tahu akan berbuat apa sementara dirinya tidak mengenal dengan baik dua orang yang berbeda usia itu.

"Kakimu sudah baikan, Gyu?" tanya Jisoo sembari mendekat ke ranjang.

"Sedikit, _hyung_. Masih agak nyeri." Suara Mingyu yang serak menemani kekosongan. Pemuda itu menoleh sekilas dan mendapati Wonwoo yang bergeming menatapnya.

Jisoo langsung mengenalkannya, "Dia sepupu Jun, namanya Wonwoo." tukasnya.

Entah mengapa Wonwoo merasa oksigen di dalam ruangan semakin menipis. Rongga paru-parunya membutuhkan lebih banyak lagi suplai oksigen agar bisa tetap hidup. Ia seperti bermimpi berada dalam satu ruangan bersama dua orang itu. Situasi yang terjadi cukup berbahaya bagi eksistensinya.

"Oh," balas Mingyu singkat. "Dia mirip teman kakakku yang terlihat— _manis_."

Kalau Wonwoo mirip teman kakak Mingyu yang manis, apa dia juga sama?

 **To Be Continued**


	2. chapter 2

— **LOST ARROW** —

 **Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo**

•••

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , ada baiknya kau pulang sekarang. Biar aku saja yang akan mengurus Mingyu."

Bukan tanpa alasan Jisoo berujar demikian. Pasalnya Wonwoo selalu tertangkap bersandar di dinding dengan mata tertutup, kepalanya terkulai hampir terantuk bangku kayu. Wonwoo pun menatap Jisoo dengan binaran bahagia. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat Jun yang sama sekali belum kembali, padahal sudah menginjak pukul enam.

"A-aku menunggu Jun, _hyung_."

Jisoo terkejut, ia segera mengecek ponselnya dan menunjukkan sesuatu dari benda itu. "Jun bilang ibunya meminta untuk diantarkan ke Incheon malam ini, jadi dia tidak akan kembali lagi."

Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Wonwoo ingin berteriak kencang. Jun benar-benar serius untuk meninggalkannya dengan dua orang ini. Wonwoo bahkan meragukan pesan yang ditunjukkan oleh Jisoo karena bibinya tidak pernah pergi pada malam hari.

 _Moon-Keparat-Junhwi, mati kau besok pagi._

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pamit duluan, _hyung_." Pada akhirnya Wonwoo hanya bisa pasrah. Ia membungkuk pada Jisoo, kemudian beranjak dari ruang kesehatan.

"Tunggu," Wonwoo merasakan lengannya ditahan. Jisoo adalah pelakunya. "Ingin kuantar? Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan." tawarnya.

Wonwoo segera menolak, "T-tidak perlu, _hyung_. Lagipula arah rumah kita berbeda."

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu arah rumah kita berbeda?"

 _Dasar bodoh, Jeon Wonwoo._

Wonwoo mengusap tengkuknya, malu. "Jun yang memberitahuku." Ia terkekeh canggung.

" _Hyung_ , aku pulang duluan ya." Mingyu menginterupsi mereka berdua.

"Kau bisa berjalan sendiri, Gyu? Tidak ingin _hyung_ antar?"

"Tidak, _hyung_ antar dia saja. Kasihan ditinggal Jun."

Baiklah, Mingyu semakin membuat Wonwoo tampak menyedihkan akibat tingkah Jun yang menjengkelkan. Pemuda itu pun beranjak dengan langkah yang sedikit terseok, meninggalkan dua pemuda yang masih terpaku.

"Ayo, Wonwoo." ajak Jisoo lagi.

Namun entah mengapa Wonwoo merasa tidak enak untuk menerima ajakannya. Jadi ia menolak Jisoo untuk kedua kali dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan pulang naik bus saja-dengan dalih ia merindukan betapa kerasnya tempat duduk bus yang sempit. Jisoo pun tidak bisa memaksa dan memakluminya.

"Pulanglah dengan Mingyu. Arah rumahnya sama seperti Jun. Mungkin kalian akan naik bus yang sama." Usul terakhir Jisoo itu membuat Wonwoo buru-buru keluar mencari Mingyu.

Namun, kesialan kembali menimpanya. Saat ia menginjak tanah untuk pertama kali, hujan langsung mengguyur secara bersamaan dalam skala yang cukup besar. Wonwoo refleks berlari kencang menuju halte yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja rambut dan seragamnya basah. Di sana ia bertemu Mingyu yang tengah menyibakkan seragam putihnya dari tetesan air hujan.

"Tidak pulang dengan Jisoo _hyung_?" Mingyu bertanya dengan keras, berusaha mengalahkan derasnya air yang turun menghujam bumi.

Wonwoo mendengarnya cukup baik dan merespon dengan gelengan lemah. Bibir dan pipinya seakan membeku akibat angin dingin yang menerpa dan tempias air hujan yang menggelitik pori-pori. Jun dengan teganya membiarkan sepupu manisnya itu kehujanan sementara ia sudah diberi amanat untuk menjaga Wonwoo. Kemana rasa tanggungjawab itu? Wonwoo bersumpah akan mengadukan hal ini pada ibunya sepulang nanti agar Jun dikirimkan paket berdarah khas dari Changwon.

"Ini, pakailah."

Sebuah jaket tersampir di bahunya. Mingyu tersenyum di tengah-tengah kabut yang muncul, Wonwoo tidak akan berdusta lagi jika ia memang mengagumi orang-orang tampan.

Tak lama kemudian, bus tujuannya datang dan Wonwoo segera naik agar cepat sampai di apartemen. Mingyu mengekorinya dari belakang, sengaja duduk di sebelah Wonwoo untuk menciptakan interaksi baru.

Bus mulai melaju, tidak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi. Mingyu berusaha mencari waktu yang tepat karena ia bukanlah seorang Hong Jisoo yang ramah kepada semua orang. Perkiraan waktu adalah hal yang sangat penting.

"Hei, kau baik?" Mingyu bertanya dengan khawatir karena Wonwoo tak kunjung bergerak. "Tubuhmu sangat dingin."

Mingyu pun berinisiatif menyelipkan penghangat dalam kaos kaki dan perpotongan leher Wonwoo. Ia lalu menepuk kedua pipi pemuda itu, memastikan bahwa ia masih terjaga. Wonwoo menoleh dan cukup membuat Mingyu terkejut sebab bibirnya telah memucat hebat.

"Pegang ini," Satu bungkus penghangat diberikannya lagi. "Kau bisa demam. Aku akan menghubungi Jun—"

"Tidak." Wonwoo menahan tangannya yang hendak meraih ponsel. Sekaligus menghantarkan rasa dingin ke seluruh permukaan kulit Mingyu.

"Kau sangat mengkhawatirkan, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo tidak menggubris. Denyut hebat mendadak mendera kepalanya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas, membuat Mingyu panik setengah mati. Kalau begini, kenapa Wonwoo tidak menerima tumpangan Jisoo saja? Sepertinya pemuda itu memiliki sistem imun yang rendah.

"Kepalaku rasanya ingin pecah."

Tiba-tiba Mingyu menyelam dalam memori sepuluh tahun silam. Ia ingat pernah mengalami sakit yang teramat sangat di kepalanya. Sang ibu memberikannya obat dan ciuman sebagai pengalih rasa sakit akibat reaksi relaksasi yang ditimbulkan.

Namun ia tidak menyimpan obat apapun. Jadi, Mingyu berpikir apakah ia harus mencium Wonwoo?

"Wonwoo," Satu telapak tangannya menyentuh rahang Wonwoo. Mingyu kembali meyakinkan diri dengan keputusannya. Ia terus merapal bahwa yang dilakukannya adalah untuk membantu Wonwoo, tidak ada maksud lain. "Aku minta maaf."

Sepasang bola mata mereka beradu. Mingyu mempercepat gerakan agar tidak timbul keraguan yang menghantui. Wajahnya semakin dekat hingga keduanya dapat merasakan deruan napas yang menyapu permukaan kulit. Mingyu mulai memejamkan mata dan berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian dalam dirinya saat belah bibir mereka bertemu.

Dingin.

Wonwoo agak tersentak dan meremas kerah seragam Mingyu secara spontan saat merasa bahwa ia membutuhkan lebih. Mingyu mulai bergerak penuh antisipasi. Terus seperti itu sampai ia terbawa suasana nyaman yang meracuni akal pikirannya. Dan Wonwoo yang membalas adalah kejutan yang tak pernah ia duga.

Pagutan mereka terlepas. Dengan jarak yang masih terlampau dekat, mereka bisa saling merasakan embusan napas masing-masing. Mingyu bersumpah ini hal tergila yang pernah dilakukannya semasa sekolah. Ciuman pertama yang ia bagi pada seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya dengan baik.

Pipi Wonwoo bersemu kemerahan. Kedua maniknya tertutup rapat dengan kening yang mengerut—tengah menahan rasa sakit yang memenuhi seluruh bagian otaknya. Hingga menit selanjutnya tubuh ringkih itu terkulai lemas, menimbulkan kepanikan pada diri Mingyu yang berlagak linglung. Kala itu tidak ada hal lain di kepala Mingyu selain menggendong Wonwoo menuju tempat tinggalnya.

 **To Be Continued**


	3. chapter 3

— **LOST ARROW** —

 **Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Warning: annoying crackpair and ooc!**

•••

Aroma sup ginseng menyeruak saat Wonwoo pertama kali membuka mata. Ia mengerjap, lalu menyadari bahwa seisi ruangan sangat asing dari apa yang ia ingat. Secara perlahan mencoba menegakkan tubuh ringkihnya, dan ketika itu pula batu besar seolah menghantam kepala.

Tanpa disadari seorang gadis kecil memandangi gerak-geriknya dari ambang pintu, bahkan sebelum ia terbangun. Rambutnya digerai sebahu, hitam kelam sekelam bola matanya. Ekspresinya tampak dingin—namun senyum tipis terkembang di bibir ranum itu.

"Tampan sekali," Sejenak ia bergumam pelan. Memukul keningnya sendiri untuk kemudian tersadar bahwa Wonwoo ada karena sakit yang menimpanya. Ia pun berjalan mendekat.

"Selamat pagi~" Sapaan lembutnya mengalun di telinga Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sama sekali tak pernah mengenal—bahkan melihat—gadis ini dimana pun. Perasaannya berubah buruk dan kecurigaan segera melingkupi.

"Kau—siapa?" Matanya memicing ke arah gadis yang menatapnya begitu lekat seolah mengharapkan sesuatu terucap dari mulutnya.

"Ah," Gadis itu tiba-tiba menyingkir dan menunjuk tulisan hangul yang tergores di meja kayu.

"Min... Seo?"

Minseo mengangguk cepat, "Ya! Namaku Kim Minseo, _oppa_. Kupikir kau mengenalku karena Mingyu membiarkanmu tidur di kamarnya." tukasnya.

 _Mingyu? Jadi ini kamar Mingyu?_ Wonwoo mulai berpikir keras.

Seolah paham apa yang Wonwoo pikirkan, Minseo menambahkan, "Mingyu ada di bawah—dia sedang membuat teh madu."

Tidak ada respon apapun karena Wonwoo masih mencerna semua hal yang terjadi. Setelah lama memandangi wajah Wonwoo dalam diam, suara Minseo akhirnya kembali memecah keheningan.

"Apa kau kekasihnya Mingyu?"

"Kekasih?" Tak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya seorang gadis kecil melontarkan pertanyaan yang begitu sensitif. Wonwoo pun menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi dia tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun tidur di sini."

Gadis itu berujar lagi. Menyebabkan saraf-sarafnya bekerja lebih keras sampai tidak satu pun kata yang tepat terlontar untuk membalas.

"Minseo," Seorang wanita paruh baya tampak masuk dan bergabung. Tatapannya penuh dengan peringatan. "Turunlah dan makan sarapanmu."

Perintah tersebut langsung terlaksana. Minseo segera angkat kaki dari lantai keramik kamar Mingyu dengan sedikit berlari—seakan baru saja melihat makhluk tak kasat mata di sekitarnya.

Ketika wanita itu menghadapnya, Wonwoo menyimpulkan bahwa dia adalah ibu Minseo, yang secara biologis merupakan ibu Mingyu juga.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Anggukan canggung dilakukan sebagai respon. Wonwoo mengulas senyum tipis. Kemudian tanpa disangka jemari wanita itu mengarah pada pucuk kepalanya—mengelusnya perlahan. Membuat tubuh sang empunya terkesiap.

"Apa Mingyu melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Melakukan sesuatu seperti...," _Dia menciumku?_ "...apa?"

"Apa kalian berkelahi atau dia melakukan hal buruk lain?"

Wonwoo menahan napas sejenak, "Ti—dak? Kami baru bertemu kemarin. Dia cukup mmm baik." balasnya.

Wanita itu sedikit berpindah. Ia menilik lamat-lamat wajah Wonwoo seraya mengembangkan senyum lebar pada bibir itu.

"Jangan pikirkan ucapan Minseo, dia hanya seorang gadis kecil yang polos."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Wonwoo dapat sebelum wanita itu memilih beranjak. Meninggalkannya dalam kondisi kebingungan dan kosong. Apa itu tentang dirinya yang disangka kekasih Mingyu?

"Selamat pagi."

Apa lagi kali ini?

"Aku minta maaf karena kau terpaksa absen hari ini. Ponselmu mati dan sedang di-charge. Dan soal seragammu—," ucapan tersebut sontak membuat Wonwoo meraba seluruh tubuh. Mingyu terkekeh dengan itu dan mengibaskan tangan, "—kita sama-sama lelaki jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan bukan?"

Ya, itu benar. Tetapi ini Wonwoo, yang selalu membesar-besarkan masalah dan kepanikan yang tak berdasar. Untunglah kali ini ia tidak begitu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut—lebih memilih untuk menahan prasangka buruk yang muncul.

Suara Mingyu kembali menarik kesadarannya, "Aku membuat teh madu dan sup ginseng. Makanlah selagi hangat." Pemuda jangkung itu pun menyodorkan keduanya.

"Terima kasih." tukasnya lirih.

Ia mulai menyantap supnya ketika langkah Mingyu semakin menjauh menuju pintu. Namun perkiraannya salah. Pemuda itu ternyata hanya ingin menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Wonwoo.

"Apa itu enak?" Mingyu berbasa-basi ketika Wonwoo menyeruput kuah supnya. Anggukan Wonwoo membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

Kemudian keheningan membumbung tinggi di sekitar mereka. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak bisa makan dengan tenang sebab Mingyu terus mengarahkan pandangan ke satu titik, yaitu dirinya. Ia juga mencicipi teh madu buatan Mingyu yang sangat membantu dalam pemulihan tenaga dan aromanya cukup menenangkan.

"Apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi?" Mingyu kembali bertanya.

Wonwoo meliriknya sekilas. Tentu saja ia ingat. Mereka berciuman di bus—ralat, Mingyu yang menciumnya. Bibirnya sudah tidak suci lagi karena ciuman pertamanya dicuri oleh Mingyu. Padahal jika boleh memilih, Wonwoo ingin ciuman pertamanya bersama Jisoo. Karena banyak sekali pembicaraan tentang Mingyu yang suka mempermainkan orang-orang yang menyukainya. Jadi Wonwoo tidak pernah menginginkan ciuman darinya.

"Maafkan aku," Mingyu menatapnya bersalah. "Kau pasti pernah merasakan hormon yang meledak-ledak dan sulit untuk dikendalikan. Ya, begitulah aku."

Picingan mata Wonwoo mengintimidasinya.

Mingyu pun hanya bisa tertawa paksa—seperti orang bodoh—dan beralih menunjukkan barang-barang favoritnya.

"Hei, bukankah ini lucu?"

•

"Jun- _ssi_!"

Si empunya nama menoleh. Dari kejauhan seorang pemuda mungil berlari ke arahnya. Senyum lebar terkembang di bibir Jun ketika pemuda itu semakin dekat. Tersemat nama Lee Jihoon pada seragamnya.

"Kenapa Wonwoo absen hari ini?"

Jun justru bertanya balik, "Wonwoo absen?"

Jihoon mengulum bibir, "Tidak juga sih. Hanya saja Kim Mingyu tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo sedang sakit."

Pernyataan tersebut membuat Jun mengernyit. Ia ingat semalam Paman Jeon sempat menanyakan keberadaan Wonwoo. Tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan jawaban tepat kecuali kemungkinan Wonwoo menginap di rumah Jihoon. Itu karena mereka berdua sangat dekat (Jihoon sering menjadi tempat pelarian Wonwoo). Barulah sekarang rasa bersalah memupuk dalam dirinya akibat sengaja meninggalkan Wonwoo di sekolah. Pasti terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda itu.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin dia memang sakit?" Pandangannya mengedar. "Kau sudah menghubunginya?"

Jihoon menghela napas, "Kukira kau tahu keadaan Wonwoo. Sudah berulang kali aku menghubunginya, tapi tidak aktif."

Jun hanya menggumamkan kata 'oh'.

"Aku ingin pergi menemuinya, tapi jadwal _hagwon_ ku adalah sore nanti. Kupikir aku takkan sempat untuk menjenguknya."

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku akan menjenguknya hari ini. Selamat belajar, Jihoon." Jun mengusak rambut pemuda itu sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya. Memunculkan gejolak aneh dalam dada Jihoon.

"Sampaikan salamku padanya!"

Jihoon pun melangkah riang di koridor sambil menutupi kedua pipinya yang bersemu.

•

Sebenarnya Wonwoo masih menuntut penjelasan secara spesifik mengapa Mingyu menciumnya. Malam itu kepalanya seperti ingin pecah dan pandangannya mengabur. Wonwoo hanya bisa mengingat sampai situ dan dia curiga Mingyu melakukan hal lain saat tubuhnya sedang tak sadar.

"Astaga," Air muka orang yang diintimidasinya tampak frustrasi. Mingyu seolah ingin protes tapi pikirannya sudah lelah. "Aku serius tidak melakukan apapun—kecuali kita berci—"

Wonwoo menatapnya tajam dan Mingyu lekas mengoreksi kalimatnya, "Maksudku—aku yang menciummu. Kau puas?"

Inilah sifat Wonwoo yang lain; suka membesar-besarkan masalah seakan Mingyu bukan hanya menciumnya, tetapi memperkosanya juga. Seharusnya ia hanya tinggal melupakan ciuman itu dan menganggapnya angin lalu. Jadi situasinya dapat dikendalikan dan takkan serumit ini.

"Aku akan meminta Jun untuk menjemputku."

Lantas Mingyu menahan lengannya. Mungkin itu adalah ide yang baik, tapi Mingyu tidak pernah mengingkari apa yang namanya tanggungjawab. Meski baru mengenal Wonwoo kemarin sore tetap saja Mingyu harus menanggung semua yang diperbuatnya pada pemuda itu.

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu dengan syarat kau harus memaafkanku." tawar Mingyu kemudian.

Wonwoo menghempas tangan besar itu. "Aku tidak butuh. Aku akan tetap menelepon Jun." teguhnya.

Dengan sikap Wonwoo yang seperti ini memancing emosi Mingyu sampai ke ubun-ubun. Tepat ketika Wonwoo ingin mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga, Mingyu tiba-tiba bergerak mengukungnya ke dinding. Membuatnya terkesiap hingga benda persegi panjang itu otomatis terjatuh ke lantai berlapis karpet.

"A-apa—," Lidahnya mendadak kelu. Wonwoo menegak salivanya susah payah saat menyadari wajah Mingyu berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Apa kau suka cara ini? Kau ingin aku bertindak kasar?" Suara Mingyu terdengar penuh dominansi. "Aku belum selesai bicara—kau membuatku muak."

"K-kau gila!" seruan itu terlontar secara refleks dari mulut Wonwoo.

"Ya, aku gila," Mingyu kembali menegaskan seruan Wonwoo dengan tenang. "Karena kau. Kita hanya berdua di kamarku dan kau tentu tahu kemungkinan terburuk apa yang bisa kulakukan."

Lengan Mingyu mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dengan erat. Wonwoo semakin takut dengan situasi sekarang—terlebih kepada Mingyu yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berubah dari sebelumnya.

"A-aku memaafkanmu! Kau tidak perlu lagi merasa bersalah atau apapun. Aku tahu semalam hanyalah kecelakaan yang—mmm,"

Bibir Mingyu dengan cepat menekan bibirnya. Hanya sekilas tetapi sukses membuat Wonwoo membatu.

"Dengarkan aku," Mata Mingyu menatap lurus pada kedua irisnya, seperti tengah menghipnotis. Cengkeramannya berpindah pada bahu Wonwoo, menepuknya pelan. "Kau tidak perlu menelepon Jun atau siapapun karena aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang." katanya. Kemudian tubuhnya berjongkok untuk mengambil ponsel Wonwoo, terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa sedari tadi Jun telah tersambung dengannya. Apa itu berarti dia mendengar semua percakapan mereka?

 _"Kim Mingyu, brengsek! Kau apakan sepupuku?!"_

 _"Jawab aku, sial—"_

Panggilan pun diputuskan sepihak.

"Ayo pergi."

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
